


A Little Hum

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Flirty Banter For People With No Social Skills, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: “Hey, Maki Roll! Name that tune!”
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 18





	A Little Hum

“Hey, Maki Roll! Name that tune!”

She fell silent and stopped in the hall.

Turned to Kaito eyes that he was way past the point of being *able* to find cold.

Particularly in the face of his _glowing_ personality.

“The one you were humming just then!” His smile set easy; he cocked his head as he shifted the strap of his bag on shoulder. “What was it?”

She blinked. Shifted her eyes aside, otherwise stationary.

“...Your ears are better than I would have guessed someone with your personality would have.”

He chuckled as if it was a joke; dropped a thumbs-up in front of his chest. “Hey - I’d know my sidekick’s voice anywhere! Especially since, you know, your voice is always on the soft side, anyway...”

“What does it matter to you, anyway?” She looked back to him, eyes moving only.

“Just curious! Didn’t know you were much of a music person...”

“Anyone can _hum_ , Kaito. It’s nowhere near hard, even if you’re not a ‘music person’.”

He nodded, brow lifting. “Well, obviously! Sometimes, you know - it’s just to keep ‘emselves sidetracked, though! Not everyone does it to carry a tune...”

Maki scoffed. Soft as a mouse into brambles.

Kaito thinned his lips. Twisted ‘em chewing with interest on something that wasn’t there.

She stepped aside to half-turn away. “‘Carry a tune’ is generous,” she said, just-barely pointedly. “You don’t know what song that was. You don’t know that some of those notes were higher in my head.”

A _squeeze_ in his ribs puffed a laugh out through his nose. Maki arched an eyebrow as he grinned. “Hey -” He gave her an upward nod. “- even if it’s all ‘cause I don’t know what you were going for, you were still tuneful enough to catch my attention, right?”

“It’s not like I care,” she said. Her lips had subtly curved in a smile. “As I’m sure you can imagine, I haven’t _needed_ to sing in years.”

“Ah? So you _used_ to sing?”

“Sometimes. So _trust_ me when I say it’s not one of my skills.” Her voice had lowered into a gentle, glowing hearth-warm. The curve of her mouth had deepened. “Little kids don’t really _care_ if you’re singing them nursery songs and lullabies professionally.

Kaito _laughed_ at the light going on in his head.

“Hey...! ...Neither would I, if you ever wanted to sing again, for old times’ sake...! Hell, give me a heads-up and I’ll sing _with_ you! Our voices combined will be _stronger_! Strong enough to carry _any_ tune, to infinity, and beyond!”

“You were lucky to hear me _humming_.”

“Hey!” He laughed again, his smile solar-bright. “I sure feel like I was...!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for r/FanFiction's November 2020 prompt challenge. November 6th: "Flat".


End file.
